counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Assault Suit
The Heavy Assault Suit (also known as Heavy Armor) is a protective piece of equipment that was released in the update for Operation Wildfire. Overview The Heavy Assault Suit appears in the Co-op Strike mode and the Heavy Assault Suit war game and Guardian missions in the Hydra campaign, having slightly different properties. In addition, bot-controlled special enemies on certain modes also wear this equipment. General * The item has 200 points of armor instead of the 100 that Kevlar + Helmet has. * This item is also worn by the Heavy Phoenix enemy, which appears on Co-op Strike and Guardian modes as special enemies. ** The Heavy Phoenix enemies posses a much stronger variant of the Heavy Armor as they only take 33.33% of the total damage dealt. This also affects any damage to their legs, despite it not dealing any damage to armor, it still is reduced. Co-op Strike * This item is given to players at the beginning of Co-op Strike missions. * The item cannot be purchased and is never replenished during the course of a Co-op Strike mission. ** Should the player die, only part of the armor will be restored when they respawn. War Games & Guardian * During Operation Hydra, players can purchase this equipment in the Heavy Assault Suit war game and in the following Guardian missions in the Hydra campaign: ** "Scouting Mission" ** "Blinded by The Light" ** "Dressed For The Occasion" ** "Shocking Developments" ** "Head of The Class" ** "Continental Etiquette" * The Heavy Assault Suit replaces the Kevlar + Helmet in the Heavy Assault Suit war game, which is normally unbuyable in casual. It costs $6000. * In Heavy Assault Suit, wearing the equipment reduces the player's move speed to 130 units per second. * Weapon draw speed is slower and footstep noise is greatly increased. * In Heavy Assault Suit, the player cannot use rifles when wearing the equipment. * In Heavy Assault Suit, the player will always emit footstep noises regardless of walking or crouching when the equipment is worn. * In Heavy Assault Suit mode, if player equips it as a Terrorist, the player's vision will be tinted in bright yellow. for Counter-Terrorist will be bright blue. * Regardless of the players' Terrorist faction, Heavy Phoenix reuses CT GSG-9's gloves in first personTested in game.. Properties Melee & Misc= ;Misc * Fall and drown damage types are unaffected by armor. * Exploding Barrels deal 5000~4000 unarmored and around ~800 with Heavy Armor. * C4 damage is significantly reduced. It will still kill the user at close range however. * Immunity to ignite damage caused by . * The Zeus x27 completely ignores the armor. The device will instantly kill any target at point blank. |-| Pistols= |-| SMGs= |-| Rifles= |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Heavy= |-| Grenades= * The HE Grenade deals 28 total damage with 23 to health and 6 to armor. * Incendiary grenades and Molotov cocktails' fire ignore the Heavy Armor, dealing 6 damage per tick to health. * Decoy grenade explosions deal 2 damage, 1 to health, 1 to armor. * Impacts from grenades excluding the Incendiary grenade, Molotov cocktail and Tactical Awareness Grenade deal 1 armor damage for every impact. Bugs & Exploits * If worn outside of Co-op Strike missions, should a new round start, if the player's armor points were above 100, they will be reset to 100 despite its maximum value being 200. * Even outside of Co-op Strike, if any bot wears this armor, all of their radio quotes are replaced with that of the Heavy Phoenix. Behind the Scenes * The Heavy Armor was added in the update to the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive game filesIn before official release. * Should the Heavy Professional be released, he would be the second enemy/player to be equipped with the Heavy Armor. * The Heavy Assault suit is not purchasable in Danger Zone,but unused equipping,taking off and info alerts strings and tablet buy menu image suggest planned to appear in this game modeGame files.. Console Commands Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Muliplayer Variable * ** Default value is 0 ** Allows the purchase of the Heavy Assault Suit, while active, this replaces the Kevlar & Helmet in the buy Menu. * ** Default value is 215 ** Added during ,The max speed of a player when they are wearing the heavy assault suit * ** Default value is 1.0 ** Added during ,How fast a player wearing the heavy assault suit will draw their weapon (1.0 = normal speed, 0.5 = half speed) * ** Default value is 0 ** Added during ,How much EXTRA aim punch will happen when a player wearing the assault suit gets when shot |-| Trivia * This is the second item series to provide 200 points of armor, the first being the VIP's Kevlar. * The item is interally refered to as Heavy Assault Suit, an upgraded version of the Assault Suit which is the Kevlar + Helmet combination. * When purchased, a wearer will automatically emit the 'Cheer!' radio quote, although rather interestingly in a lower pitch than normal. Subsequently, the pitch of all of the future radio quotes spoken by a wearer will also be lowered until the wearer's death and respawn back into their ordinary suit of armor. See also * Kevlar + Helmet Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive equipment